


Under Your Touch

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [17]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Slash, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: The Doctor gets an unpleasant surprise and disturbing thoughts.





	Under Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 229. Prompt from [dw100](http://dw100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #364-Touch. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.  
Posted to LiveJournal on August 17, 2011

A wife; a very beautiful wife.

The Doctor tried not to recoil too visibly at the sight. Jack and Martha were counting on him. They couldn’t know how much it hurt to see the public display of affection, even if it was _just_ a display.

He wondered how much of a marriage his old enemy really had. Time Lords were capable of great passion, as well as cruelty, but generally in private. So what exactly did Mr. and Mrs. Saxon get up to behind closed doors? What kind of caresses passed between them?

And why did he care so much?  



End file.
